Quality requirements continued to increase in the speaker industry, and accurate measurement of the performance parameters is becoming increasingly important. Important parameters needing accurate measurement include the frequency response curve, and the impedance curve of the speaker. For example, a class D audio amplifier can be designed to drive the speaker in accordance with specific parameters of the speaker obtained according to the impedance curve of the speaker.